


Revelation Time

by Rufus98



Category: Charlie's Angels (TV 1976)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rufus98/pseuds/Rufus98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girls' night in at the Munroe beach house is very revealing (minds out of the gutter people!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First note:  
> I do not own anything related to Charlie's Angels and do not know who does at this point in time. Spelling? ABC? I have no idea, nor do I care. I also do not profit from this in any way.
> 
> Second note:  
> I do care very much about these characters, and I was pleasantly surprised they agreed to let me guide them on a little journey. Thank you Angels!
> 
> Third (and most important) note:  
> All mistakes are mine! This has not been beta'd by anyone, so please be kind and rewind.....no, please be kind with your critiques. And remember your first time in posting your work. :-)

Sabrina debated with herself for almost five minutes before she eventually decided to address the elephant in the room. To call it an elephant was probably not the best choice of words she corrected herself, but it did stand out as an elephant would, if it was inside the living room of the Munroe beach house.

The three Angels were enjoying a 'girls' night in' at Kris' beach house and had been sitting in relative silence for almost ten minutes, with Kris having slept through the last five of those ten. Their silence wasn't the elephant; there had been plenty of times during prior 'night ins' they all had sat in silence, content with each other's company. Sabrina knew they had become very comfortable and secure with each other during their time together working for Charlie, and none of them felt the need to fill their silence with forced conversation. The elephant wasn't the fact that Kris had fallen asleep either; it was her house, she could do what she wanted! Neither Kelly nor Sabrina took offense when the blonde Angel would occasionally nod off; her house was so comforting it was fairly easy to do. She had napped a few times herself (Kelly likewise). And on those times when Kris did fall asleep, either Kelly or herself would wake her up to say goodnight, and both of them made sure she locked the front door after they exited the house.

The elephant in the room was _how_ Kris was sleeping.

After what all of them had gone through recently, Sabrina knew they needed a break, so she suggested in having a 'night in'. Kris seemed a bit hesitant in playing host, but Sabrina insisted she didn't have to host or do much of anything, just provide the house. She'd bring the food and drinks (no alcohol for this 'night in' though), and they could use the time together to rest and re-charge their internal batteries. Their current case looked to be a tough one (and a personal one, with the death of Charlie's good friend Frank), and Sabrina felt they needed the rest.

When they all had their fill of the Chinese food Sabrina had brought over (it was very good, surprisingly, considering the condition of the place she bought it from), they each made their way to the living room. Kelly started a fire in the upright iron fireplace that took center stage against the living room wall opposite the kitchen, and then sat down next to Kris on the wicker couch that was just in front and to the left of the fireplace. Jill had furnished the beach house with wicker furniture when she lived there (couch, daybed, and two chairs), and Kris had kept all of it when she moved in. A month later Kris added cushions and throw pillows to the couch (and a coffee table in front), and cushions to each chair, which made each wicker very comfortable to use. It seemed the only sensible choice Jill made in furniture was getting the wicker daybed with cushions and pillows already included. Sabrina never understood why Jill had kept the rest of the wicker 'bare' during the time she lived there!

Wicker chairs guarded each side of the fireplace, and Sabrina picked up the chair closest to her and moved it over to where other two Angels were. She sat down, kicked off her shoes, placed her feet on the coffee table (playfully moving Kelly's feet with her own to get enough room to stretch her legs), and began to finally unwind. The living room was illuminated only by the fire and the single ceiling light from the kitchen, which made the setting all the more comfortable to Sabrina (and to the other Angels as well). The sounds and warmth from the fire and her current company made Sabrina feel very secure at that moment.

"Thanks for the idea for tonight Bri," Kris said after a minute or two of watching the fire dance around the lone log in the fireplace. Sabrina thought Kris' voice sounded very relaxed, and very tired. She could relate to both of those feelings quite well.

“Very welcome. And thanks for letting me talk you into it. Thought we all could use some quality down time after what we've been through lately,” Sabrina replied, and stopped. The first rule of 'girls' night in' was no work talk. Any other subject was fair game, and they've had quite a few very interesting conversations in the past. But tonight seemed to be mostly filled with silence, with each Angel deep in their own thoughts. And after about five minutes of said silence, the elephant made its appearance.

Kris had been sitting close to Kelly on the couch, and Sabrina knew that wasn't uncommon for that to happen; they sat close to each other more often than not during 'night ins'. And lately it had been a fairly regular occurrence. But after that day's events she was pretty sure there was something between the two that was much more than just friendship, and when Kris went to sleep she changed Sabrina's 'pretty sure' to 'very sure'.

Kris moved slightly away from Kelly, which initially made Sabrina think Kris was going to get off the couch and head over to the kitchen for more food. Nope! Kris lifted up both of her legs, tucked them in behind her, and leaned over to place her head on Kelly's lap. Her move seemed to take Kelly a bit by surprise at first, (Kelly raised both hands slightly, as if saying, "what?") but after Kris had settled down (and quickly fell asleep) Kelly used her right hand to lightly stroke Kris' hair. After a few brushes with her hand Kelly stopped, and rested her hand on Kris' shoulder. To Sabrina, Kris' movements seemed very natural, and if Sabrina discounted the surprised look, Kelly seemed natural with her response as well. Natural in the sense that Kris didn’t ask permission to use Kelly's lap as a pillow, and Kelly didn't refuse or push her away. One movement followed by another. The only 'hitch' to their movements was Kelly's slight surprise, which was very brief and hardly overt. Kelly had smiled and looked at Kris almost lovingly (even in the slightly dim room Kelly's expression was easy to see) while she had brushed Kris' hair, and Sabrina knew right then what she had suspected over the past few months was true.

After about a minute of looking down at Kris, Kelly suddenly raised her head and looked at Sabrina as if she just remembered the tallest Angel was still sitting in the chair next to them. With slightly raised eyebrows Kelly gave Sabrina a nervous smile (way different from the smile and look she had given Kris). Sabrina hoped the smile she gave in return didn't reveal the 'a hah!' moment she just experienced. It must have been good enough, because Kelly looked at Kris again, moved her own body slightly in an effort to get comfortable, gave Kris' shoulder a soft squeeze and turned to watch the fire continue its dance. And that was when Sabrina's internal debate began.

Sabrina believed for the three of them to work together as an effective team, they needed to have a good idea of what the others were thinking at any given moment when they were undercover or in the field. They needed to 'operate on the same wave length', for the lack of a better expression. And not that BS biorhythm wave pattern crap that seemed to be the rage lately (fad!). If a case suddenly went to hell in a hand basket, each Angel had to accurately predict what the other's response could or would be. Their lives, or the lives of others, depended on how well they knew each other. Kris' choice of where to nap (or how), and Kelly's response to it, told Sabrina there was something Kelly and Kris knew about one another, but until either one of them outright admitted to Sabrina what was going on between them, she only _thought_ she knew. And at that moment it didn't seem Kelly was very talkative about Kris' current sleeping habit. After five minutes of internal deliberations, Sabrina won the debate with herself and asked Kelly about the elephant.

"Kelly, have you heard of the lyric "How long has this been going on"? It's from a song that was fairly popular a couple of years ago. I think the band’s name was Ace or something, I’m not sure. It got a lot of play time on the radio when it was first released, that I do know. KFXM used to play it constantly." Sabrina's voice was almost a whisper in an attempt to not wake-up Kris. Her recent experiences had been more stressful than either Kelly's or hers, and the nap was well earned. No matter how she chose to take it.

Kelly replied in her own hushed voice, "No I hav…", then became quiet. She looked at Kris for a second or two, then back at Sabrina. Kelly's body tensed as a thoughtful look appeared on her face for a moment, and then she visibly relaxed as she spoke.

"I don't know if I can explain it Bri. I've liked Kris since the first day she began working with us, and the more time I spent with her the more that feeling had grown to…" She looked at Kris and continued. "I wasn't really sure how I felt about her until today. Over the last few months I've had many sleepless nights thinking about my feelings towards her, and it seemed each night I eventually fell asleep without knowing for sure. I knew I liked her; liked her a lot. Not sure if 'like' would be a strong enough word on some days, Bri. There have been quite a few times, especially recently, I would look at her and ask myself if I was falling…"

Kelly paused, and tilted her head slightly as she looked at Kris. Did Kris' body move slightly before Kelly stopped speaking? Sabrina wasn't entirely sure it didn't.

Kelly took a deep breath and continued. "But now I am sure. So I guess my answer to that lyric would be," Kelly looked over to the clock that hung on the kitchen wall. "Twelve hours?"

A slightly sleepy voice said, "After our first 'girl's night in.'" Kris' eyes opened. She kept her head on Kelly's lap and looked at Sabrina while she spoke. "I'm sorry Kell' I haven't told you that before now. It's just every time I thought there might have been a chance to tell you, I got scared. I wasn't sure how you would react if I did. But I did figure it probably wouldn't have shocked you very much." She covered Kelly's hand still resting on her shoulder with one of her own. "I just wasn't sure when I could, or should say something. I was afraid I would scare you away by telling you how I felt. That I would lose you before I ever had you, or at least ruin the friendship we had with each other. I was going nuts! But after hearing you admit your feelings for me made all the fear, all the uncertainty go away, and made it easy for me to tell you. Now that I have, I'm glad I did." Kris closed her eyes, and Sabrina thought she seemed to move herself a little closer to Kelly before falling asleep (again!).

Kelly looked up at Sabrina after Kris had finished speaking with an expression that seemed to ask the tallest Angel 'now what?'. Sabrina thought long and hard before she responded to Kelly's look, because she knew her answer could affect the entire dynamic of how they worked together. And also could decide the future of Townsend Investigations.

Her first response was to answer her own lyrical question, and she smiled at Kelly as she spoke. "My guess as to 'how long' would've been sometime over the last six months, so apparently we all aren't the best detectives when it comes to ourselves." Kelly smiled back as Sabrina continued, "Which means if we use my time frame, we've worked on three different cases during those six months, and not at any minute during any of those cases did I feel unsupported or cast aside by either of you. In fact, I believe those last three were some of _our_ best work, and that most definitely includes what you did in landing that jet." Sabrina glanced towards Kris. "I bet she had a part in you doing that, didn't she?"

Kelly tilted her head down to look at Kris, and brushed a stray strand of blonde hair away from Kris' face; very affectionately it appeared to Sabrina. "Yes she did." Kelly smoothed out a wrinkle on Kris' sleeve after she replied, slowly and carefully, with a very light touch.

"Sorry I wasn't much help to you for that one, Kell'. Darn it, we're breaking rule number one here," Sabrina said with a slight laugh, attempting to help them both remain at ease. Kelly responded with her own little laugh, and that caused Kris to move slightly but remain asleep. What a sleepyhead! Or was she…

Kelly looked back to Sabrina and said "Bri, I..."

"Kelly, please," Sabrina held up both hands as a form of apology for the interruption. "Let me continue." Kelly nodded her head. "Remember what Charlie said to us at the morning briefing for Frank's case? He told us we're his extended family. That is exactly how I feel about you two: family. Family I can trust to be there when I need them, just as I'll do my damnest to be there when you or Kris need me. And that trust is what I believe…" Sabrina shook her head slightly, "… what I _know_ makes us a very good team. I don't want that to change."

Sabrina lowered her head to help her put words to the thoughts and emotions currently tumbling inside her. For one thing, she had to admit to herself she was afraid. Tonight's revelations by Kelly and Kris had changed the core relationship between the three of them, which made Sabrina afraid they would no longer consider her as an equal. Love is a very powerful emotion, and Sabrina knew that particular emotion could cloud a person's judgment, especially under stress. But love can also be powerfully good. She had watched the two of them grow stronger and more confident while working various cases, which she initially credited to simply gaining experience. She now knew it wasn't just experience by itself; it was experience amplified by their love and trust for each other. But how did they feel about her now? She needed to know she could trust them from tonight onward exactly how she had over the past two-plus (one-plus for Kris) years. Reaffirming that trust started by telling Kelly how she truly felt about the two of them being together.

"Before I go on, I want to answer a question that has probably been bugging you both for some time. And I'll tell this to Kris, whenever she wakes up…"

"I'm awake," Kris interrupted in a soft voice. She kept her eyes closed and her head on Kelly's lap. Without looking down Kelly smiled as she brushed Kris' hair once with her hand, then returned it to its prior resting spot on the blonde Angel's shoulder.

Sabrina smiled. "And just how long have you been awake, Miss Munroe?"

Kris lifted herself off Kelly's lap and looked directly at Sabrina as she answered. "Awake long enough to hear what you said about family and trust. I feel exactly the same way Bri." Even though she looked very tired, Sabrina knew Kris was very sincere and spoke from her heart.

"So do I Sabrina, you should know that," Kelly added with equal sincerity.

"I do know that Kell', and thank you both for saying that. Now, isn't there a question that's been on both of your minds over the past few months?"

Kelly and Kris looked at each other for a moment, and were smiling when they both looked back at Sabrina. The two responded in unison, "What does Sabrina think?" And that made them all laugh together. It had become almost a running joke with the three; whenever they were presented a problem it seemed the first question from either of the other Angels (and Bosley on more than one occasion) was 'what does Sabrina think?'.

"Exactly, what does Sabrina think? So here's what I think. You both know I'm a common sense type of girl, and my common sense tells me what makes either of you happy makes me happy. My common sense also tells me love is love is love. Meaning, where ever you can find it, good for you. I thought I had found it with Bill, but it turned out we make better friends than husband and wife. And that's okay, because we all need friends too. You two have found love with each other, and on a personal level I'm happy for the both of you."

Sabrina paused, which made Kelly ask "But?"

"Yes, but." Sabrina struggled to find the words. She looked down at her clasped hands that rested in her lap, and realized she was gripping them rather tightly. How can she tell them she was afraid? Afraid that she was no longer an equal in the team Charlie called his Angels. Afraid that one of them would risk their life for the other and not for Sabrina when she needed them to. She knew that sounded selfish, but she also knew things were way different between all of them now. She had once thought 'so what' to the idea of Kelly and Kris being together, but that was when she wasn't one hundred percent sure. Now she was one hundred percent sure, and she had to admit to herself that surety had caused her think differently. It wasn't the fact of the two of them being lovers that bothered her; it was the possibility of that love affecting the judgment of one or both of them during a case. And that could get any or all of them killed! Her hands really started to hurt; she unclasped them and gently massaged each finger in the attempt to lessen the pain.

Kris' voice surprised Sabrina slightly when she asked, "Bri, please, tell us what’s going on. What are you thinking?"

Sabrina took a deep breath; she knew she needed to be truthful with them, even when the truth was so damn hard to admit. "I'm happy for you both, like I said. But at the risk of sounding sel-…" Sabrina's voice cracked, and she tried to swallow the knot that was growing in her throat. No tears! She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid there will be a time when one of you will be worried about the other instead of helping me when my life could be at stake. I'm afraid of all the trust and friendship we have with each other won't be there. I'm afraid…" Dammit! Sabrina thought she could finish without crying, but there was no way she could stop the tears from running down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away with both hands. "Sorry."

Both Kelly and Kris got up off the couch, and knelt down on either side of Sabrina's chair. Even in the slightly darkened living room, Sabrina could see tears in their eyes as well. This wasn't how she wanted this to go!

Kris took one of Sabrina's hands in her own and surprised the tallest Angel by how firmly she held it. Her moist eyes looked directly at Sabrina. "Since day one of my time working for Charlie, I thought you were the smartest, bravest, and most emotionally strongest person I had ever met. Still do! And I've come to realize I wouldn't think twice about putting my life in your hands. That realization will never change, Sabrina. And I want you to know you can still trust me to do whatever is needed for me to do; anywhere, anytime. I won't let you down."

Sabrina wiped another tear that had escaped from its hiding place, leaned toward Kris and gave her a strong hug. "I know that Kris." She broke the hug, and rested her hands on Kris' shoulders as she continued. "I guess I just needed to hear it. Thank you."

" _Thank you_ Sabrina, for being truthful, caring, supportive… hell, for being you!" Kris gave Sabrina hug of her own, and in a voice that was almost a whisper told the tallest Angel "Thank you Bri; for everything." Kris suddenly stood up and began to walk towards the kitchen. "Any of that take-out left? I'm hungry!"

Kelly was still kneeling beside Sabrina, and the two of them watched Kris make her way to the kitchen, then turned to look at each other. They both smiled (Kelly actually rolled her eyes in mock disdain), knowing how easily Kris could go from being totally serious to very playful, and vice versa, at the drop of a hat. Probably one of the reasons Kelly fell in love with Kris, Sabrina thought. Now it was Kelly's turn to take one of Sabrina's hands into her own, and Sabrina could feel a slight tremble in Kelly's grasp.

"Not quite the 'girls' night in' you had in mind, was it Bri?" Kelly smiled at Sabrina as she spoke; a smile that was very warm and very friendly.

Sabrina laughed once, and smiled back. "Not in the least!" She laughed again. "But it will be one of our most memorable ones though. Pretty sure 'bout that!"

"I'm sure too!" Kelly paused, and spoke again with a soft voice full of emotion. "Thank you Sabrina." Kelly's eyes began to tear up again.

"Thank me; for what?" Sabrina was quite puzzled why Kelly would thank her, especially watching her cry as she said thanks.

"Thank you for asking me about Kris. To help me… make me open up about how I felt towards her. I don't know how long I would've argued with myself in whether or not to say anything to her, until your little question about a song. I had a pretty good idea of her feelings towards me, but without her saying anything at all to me all I could do was guess. And now neither of us has to guess, thanks to you." A tear away made its way down Kelly's cheek, which she quickly brushed away. "You're a very special woman Sabrina, and I'm blessed to call you my friend. My _best_ friend." Kelly glanced over to the kitchen area where Kris was getting the last bit of food out of one of the take-out boxes. "What Kris said to you earlier, about how she feels towards you, I feel the same. More, if that's possible." Kelly looked back at Sabrina and gave her hand a squeeze. "We're still a team, Bri. Now we're a stronger team."

Kelly stood up, and pulled Sabrina up with her. "C'mon, let's see if Kris left us any food. I'm suddenly hungry too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work has not been beta'd, so all mistakes are entirely self inflicted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that night, and the morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First note:  
> I still do not care who (or whom, or what?) owns the rights to Charlie's Angels. I do not profit in any way from this.
> 
> Second note:  
> I still do care very much about these characters!
> 
> Third (and most important) note:  
> All mistakes are still mine! This has not been beta'd by anyone but me, and I suppose that really doesn't count :-)

Sabrina left the beach house just before midnight after giving Kelly and Kris each a hug that were so strong and intense Kelly thought she might suffocate! Kris' expression during her hug was priceless! They all had shed a few more tears (again!) saying their goodbyes before Sabrina stepped out the front door and made her way to the car. The two remaining Angels stood next to each other on the front porch and watched the Pinto pull out of its parking spot a few moments later. They both waved.

After they both entered the beach house, Kris turned around after locking the door and greeted Kelly with blue eyes that were so bright and intense they seemed to look straight through her. Kelly felt almost hypnotized. The light from the fire added to the glow that seemed to emanate from Kris, and Kelly was awestruck with how beautiful the blonde Angel was at that moment. Kelly felt a hand gently clasp one of her own; the touch was hot and electric. And addicting! Kelly wanted to touch more of Kris, and knew exactly where and how to touch next.

She reached out with her free hand and cupped Kris' cheek and guided herself to gently place her lips on Kris' mouth. The sensation; the feeling; the passion; were all new, all unique, and all very welcome. Kris returned her kiss with gentle intensity, sweetened with a bit of eagerness. Time seemed to stop for Kelly at that moment, and she didn’t care at all.

Kelly pulled back from the kiss, and caught the sight of Kris with her eyes still closed for a brief moment before her beautiful blues greeted her, with a very beautiful smile accompanying them. Kelly knew that image of Kris, with her eyes closed and her lips slightly pursed, made all her fears, all her questions, all her self doubts entirely worth every sleepless night. She also knew she had completely stepped through her analogous doorway, and closed the door behind her. There was now only the path forward for her and Kris.

They looked at each other for an undermined amount of time, with Kris still holding Kelly's hand, gently swinging it in a slight arc.

"I think it's time we both go to bed," Kris quietly suggested.

There was no invitation in her voice; it was just a simple statement. And Kelly was perfectly fine with that. They had so much more to discuss and experience together before _that_ portion of their relationship could and would be discovered. Kelly agreed, and began to move towards the daybed when Kris tugged on her hand.  When Kelly looked back at Kris, the blonde Angel smiled before gently placing a soft kiss on Kelly's lips.

"Good night Kell'," Kris whispered.

"Good night Kris." Kelly was surprised at how sultry her reply was.

Kris gently let go of Kelly's hand, entered her bedroom and closed the door so slowly it made two soft clicks as the latches found their home.

Kelly stood in place for a beat, and then proceeded to undress herself down to her bra and panties. After folding her clothes, she looked for a place to set them down and decided the chair Sabrina had used earlier was as good as place as any. After moving both of the daybed's pillows to one end, she slid in between the sheets and padding and lay on her back, reflecting on that night's events. Kelly touched her lips briefly, remembering the feel and sensation of Kris' kiss just moments ago. An experience she definitely wanted to repeat very soon.

She rolled on her side, gave each pillow a quick fluff before resting her head on top of them, and was asleep in less than two minutes. 

==========================================================================================

Kelly slowly awoke the next morning, seemingly one sense at a time. That was somewhat strange for her, because she normally would wake, immediately get out of bed, and begin her day right away. But this morning was not a normal morning by anyone's stretch of the imagination, especially after last night's revelations! What was the saying, 'confession is good for the soul'? Her soul felt very good at that moment.

The first sense to let Kelly know it was morning was…

Sound: the rhythmic sounds of the ocean, its intensity gently rising and falling in a very soothing pattern. A seagull's cry occasionally disrupted the ocean's melody. Faint noises somewhere off to the side of her. Not close, but not very far away either, accompanied by… humming?

Kelly briefly wondered why she could hear the ocean. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, as she was too happily enjoying all the sounds around her. Why the ocean? Her house was nowhere near any coastline, so why could she… She was near the beach. She was in a house near the beach? She was in a beach house. The only beach house she knew of was... Kris' beach house! She smiled at the thought of the gorgeous blonde Angel, and the previous night's kiss (two kisses!).

That thought let her mind travel to the next sense to awaken, which was…

Touch: the slightly stiff and mildly course feel of the daybed's sheets, which were different from her own bedding's feel, but not unpleasant at all. Maybe they weren't used very often? The padding under her was firm, and she could faintly feel the woven pattern of the wicker underneath. Her body began to inform her it could only tolerate a little while longer in its current position before she needed to either move or get up.

Kelly decided to work on that after her other senses pitched in their two cents' worth. Next up was…

Taste: the morning after taste of take-out Chinese food was the only unpleasant sense she was currently experiencing. The food was very good when eaten hot and fresh, but the next day taste had to go! She'd work on that too.

Her mind quickly dispatched that sense and replaced it with…

Sight: Kelly opened her eyes and was greeted by diffused sunlight escaping through the white and blue shaded curtains covering each of the beach house's windows. The cast iron fireplace directly opposite of her remained on guard, with a chair stationed to its right. Kris' other wicker chair was unmoved from where Sabrina had left it from last night: at the end of the coffee table, next to the couch. The same couch where Kris' naptime position was the catalyst for Sabrina's simple question, which Kelly now was so glad she had asked. Kelly noticed her clothes were using 'Sabrina's' chair as a place to lie, and she remembered folding and placing them there before climbing onto the daybed.

That particular sight of her clothing kicked in…

Touch (again): she was laying in the daybed in just her bra and panties, which was okay with her because she normally slept in her underwear. But it was somewhat not okay, because she would have to get out of the daybed to put her clothes on, and even after last night, she just didn't feel right walking around Kris' house in her underwear. At least not yet, she added with a smile. Another item to add to her list of things she'd have to work on.

A noise off to her side brought back her sense of…

Sound (again): the quieted noises from the kitchen informed her Kris was awake. Well, she thought, that underwear/clothes thing just vaulted towards the top of her list! What a crazy way to wake up! But it was a good crazy, because she was with someone she cared about very much, and that someone returned that care just as much or more.

That thought brought a very big smile to Kelly's face, and allowed her to let the last remaining sense capture her attention…

Smell (finally!): the ocean's salt water scent was prevalent, but not overpowering. Living inland as she did, it still surprised her how sensitive she was to that smell each time she visited Kris at her house. The sheets of the daybed had a very pleasant detergent-fresh aroma to them, with a slight accent of vanilla. Kelly remembered one of Kris' favorite perfumes had a vanilla scent to it, and Kelly would find various ways to get close to the blonde Angel to experience the sweet mix of vanilla and Kris' natural fragrance. The slight charcoal smell of burnt wood reminded her of last night's fire, and how it was very relaxing to watch. The last smell she discovered was the best of all, because it was from-

"Pancakes?"

Kelly turned her head towards the kitchen and saw Kris' head and shoulders peeking out of the kitchen entrance holding a spatula. She had her hair pulled back in a pony tail, and was wearing a shirt of some sort, which Kelly immediately concluded Kris wasn't ready to parade around in her undies either! Her smile was one of her playful-greeting smiles, and her blue eyes were very bright. Kelly couldn't help but smile in return, excited with the fact Kris' current smile was only for her.

"Yes, please!" Kelly thought for a moment. "How did you know I was awake?"

"I'd been checking on you off and on for the past couple of minutes, and you were looking at the windows the last time I checked. Good morning," Kris answered with a wink.

"Good morning to you," Kelly replied.

Kris ducked back in to the kitchen, and Kelly heard the spatula be put back to work. A minute later the humming returned, a bit louder this time. Kelly didn't recognize the song, but truthfully it didn't matter if she did or didn't. It sounded lovely, whatever it was.

Lovely. Kelly thought about that word, and all its little uses and meanings. She had almost used a similar word when revealing her feelings about Kris to Sabrina last night. Almost. Why didn't she? She had that word in mind when she was answering Sabrina's musical question. But when it came to the part where it was that word's turn to be spoken, she shut up. Why?

Fear? Oh yeah, that one's a contender. Fear of what? Fear of commitment? Possibly, considering the endings of her past commitments. There had been two prior instances in her life when she had told someone she was in love. And both of those instances had the same ending: watching the person she loved leave her life. Was she afraid Kris would do the same thing? Kris had said _she_ was worried Kelly would leave if Kris confessed her feelings for her. Meaning they both shared the same fear. Kelly filed that fact away for future reference.

Sabrina had left shortly after they all finished the take-out food, still adamant she was okay with the idea of Kris and Kelly being… girlfriends? Lovers (there's that word again)? Kris believed Sabrina was okay, but Kelly believed Sabrina _only_ _thought_ she was okay with the idea. And that brought fear back in to play, this time it was Sabrina's fears. One more thing to work on! Damn, she'd written herself a long list of things to do, and she wasn't even out of bed yet!

The first item on her list, backed up by her sense of touch's insistence to move, was to get off the daybed. And that brought up the next immediate item on her list: her current state of dress (or undress!). Kris at least had a shirt on at the moment, so maybe it was best to follow suit. At least for now she added with a slight coloring of her cheeks.

Kelly sat upright on the daybed, using the top sheet as a cover. She looked at her clothes on top of the chair, not really wanting to put those back on at the moment. Maybe Kris had something she could wear?

"Kris?"

Kris peeked out of the kitchen entrance, sans spatula this time.

"Kelly?" She lengthened the pronunciation in a very playful way, which brought a blush to Kelly's cheeks. Kris tilted her head, as if she was asking Kelly to continue.

"Do you have something I could wear for the moment? I really don’t want to wear last night's clothes right now, and I… uh…" Kelly looked away from Kris, and pulled the sheet a bit closer to herself. She looked back at Kris, who smiled at Kelly while she replied.

"As a matter of fact I do. There's a nightshirt at the end of the daybed, I put it there before I started breakfast. At least it should be there if you didn't kick it off while you were still sleeping. Thought you might want to lounge around in something other than last night's clothes, at least during breakfast. Oh, no offense to your clothes Kell'! Hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Great, I've made a lot for us to eat!"

Kris disappeared back in to the kitchen as Kelly leaned over towards the foot of the daybed to look for the nightshirt. It was barely hanging on to the last couple of inches of the daybed's pad, and Kelly quickly scooped it up before it finished its fall. She held it out in front of her and noticed there was a design printed on the front of a surfer dude running towards the beach holding a hammer. Below the picture were the words 'Hit the Beach!' Kelly shook her head with a smile; the shirt was so Kris!

Kelly wrestled her head and arms into the shirt and stood up to pull it down and straighten out its length. And was immediately reminded of the height difference between herself and Kris! The nightshirt was probably mid calf-length on Kris, but it stopped mid thigh on Kelly. It was slightly tight around her hips, but not in a bad way. It fit slightly loose around her chest, which caused Kelly to imagine it would look very good on Kris with her fuller figure. Before her mind raced away with more of that line of thinking, she made her way to the kitchen.

Kelly stopped just before she reached the kitchen's entrance, and rolled up the end of the nightshirt a turn. Now the end covered the swell of her butt by just a couple of inches. She might not feel comfortable wearing only her underwear around Kris (yet!), but she did like the thought of being a tease! Kelly quickly ran her hands through her hair in an attempt to calm down her bed head and walked in to the kitchen.

The first sight to greet Kelly was a nice stack of pancakes on a plate centered on the kitchen's bar. There was a plate of toast next to the 'cakes, and opposite of the toast was a plate of scrambled eggs. Two cups of what smelled like very good coffee were placed on either side of the pancakes. Kelly smiled. Damn Kris, a girl could get used to this very quickly! Her stomach grumbled in agreement.

Kris had her back to Kelly, washing something in the kitchen's sink. She was wearing a nightshirt of her own, and it was very figure flattering to the blonde Angel. It fit her form tightly enough for Kelly to notice Kris was wearing panties, but no bra. Her heart raced a bit thinking about that, among other bodily responses. If this is how she was going to react around Kris now, life was good!

Kelly thought for a moment on whether or not to give Kris a good morning hug, then told herself to just do it! Kris would let her know if she liked it or not, right? Right (hopefully)! She walked up behind Kris and wrapped her arms around the blonde Angel, pulling her close to her own body. Kris tensed up briefly, and then leaned back into Kelly as she continued to wash a pan. Kelly could feel the swell of Kris' breasts against the tops of her arms, which made Kelly wonder…

"This is okay, right? I mean, me hugging you like this?"

"It's more than okay, Kelly," Kris replied.

Kris leaned back a bit further into Kelly, and slightly moved her shoulders against Kelly's chest, which surprised the brunette Angel in how quickly her body responded to the contact from Kris. Damn, just that little of a touch gets her hot and bothered? Yes indeed!

"G-Good. I just want to make sure I don't do anything you wouldn't like. This is all new to me."

Kris' body tensed up again, but in a slightly different manner than before. She put down the pan and picked up a ladle that looked to have been used with the pancake batter. After a moment of silence, Kelly's curiosity got the better of her.

"Uhhh Kris, this is the part where you say 'It's new to me too, Kelly.'"

Kris finished with the ladle, set it with the other drying dishes, and turned to face Kelly. Her blue eyes were not as bright as earlier, and Kelly immediately thought she did or said something wrong to Kris. Before she could ask what it was, Kris finally spoke.

"Let's sit down and eat. There's something I need to tell you Kelly. And before you start thinking something bad or wrong is going on with me trust me there is not! I still feel the same way about you now as I did last night." Kris looked over Kelly long enough to put a blush in the brunette Angel's cheeks. "Maybe a little more with how you look modeling my nightshirt like that. I just need to tell you a little about myself, okay? C'mon, let's eat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being curious enough to read this! I know the Angels aren't the "in thing" to write about, but I still think they're very special. And I have no idea why I've ended the first two chapters with the Angels eating!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast, and more revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First note:  
> Now I am curious as to who (or what) owns the rights to Charlie's Angels. I could probably purchase the rights at a very low cost, then write stories I could get paid for. But alas, I do not know, and still do not profit in any way from this.
> 
> Second note:  
> I'm beyond merely caring about these characters, I love them!
> 
> Third (and most important) note:  
> All mistakes are still mine! Hopefully they are not too distracting to the story :-)

_"This is okay, right? I mean, me hugging you like this?"_

_"It's more than okay, Kelly," Kris replied._

_Kris leaned back a bit further into Kelly, and slightly moved her shoulders against Kelly's chest, which surprised the brunette Angel in how quickly her body responded to the contact from Kris. Damn, just that little of a touch gets her hot and bothered? Yes indeed!_

_"G-Good. I just want to make sure I don't do anything you wouldn't like. This is all new to me."_

_Kris' body tensed up again, but in a slightly different manner than before. She put down the pan and picked up a ladle that looked to have been used with the pancake batter. After a moment of silence, Kelly's curiosity got the better of her._

_"Uhhh Kris, this is the part where you say 'It's new to me too, Kelly.'"_

_Kris finished with the ladle, set it with the other drying dishes, and turned to face Kelly. Her blue eyes were not as bright as earlier, and Kelly immediately thought she did or said something wrong to Kris. Before she could ask what it was, Kris finally spoke._

_"Let's sit down and eat. There's something I need to tell you Kelly. And before you start thinking something bad or wrong is going on with me trust me there is not! I still feel the same way about you now as I did last night." Kris looked over Kelly long enough to put a blush in the brunette Angel's cheeks. "Maybe a little more with how you look modeling my nightshirt like that. I just need to tell you a little about myself, okay? C'mon, let's eat!"_

 

 

They sat opposite of each other at the kitchen bar and began to eat. Kelly was surprised as to how hungry she was, but she wasn't surprised as to how hungry Kris was. She had witnessed Kris wipe out two dinner orders, one right after the other, while undercover at a truck stop diner. Amazing all the food Kris ate never seemed to affect her figure…

"Kell', did Jill ever talk about me while she worked with you and Sabrina? Other than the obvious fact I was at the academy in San Francisco at the time."

Kelly finished her last pancake, and washed it down with a drink of coffee. She looked at Kris, and couldn't decide if the blonde Angel was worried or scared. Or both?

"Not really. Bri and I just thought it was Jill being Jill. She didn't talk much of her past as it was, and we didn't ask. As long as she did her job, which she did for the most part, we never made a big deal about her keeping her past to herself. It was only a couple of months before she left she told us about you. She did seem proud you were following in her footsteps in wanting to become a cop." Kelly paused for a moment. "I guess you literally followed in her footsteps when you started working for Charlie."

Kelly smiled, and Kris returned it with her own briefly. She finished the last bite of egg on her plate, wiped her mouth with her napkin, and drank the last of her coffee. Kris looked up with very moist eyes at Kelly, which caused Kelly to reach for one of Kris' hands. Kris smiled as their hands clasped each other and Kelly was surprised at how firm Kris' grip was as she spoke.

"About a month after I started the academy, I met someone. We shared quite a few classes together, and quickly agreed to basically be 'study buddies'. We spent a lot of time together studying, reviewing, and quizzing each other and whatnot. After a while, we started doing things together outside of studying. We soon realized we shared a lot of similar interests, and seemed to enjoy each other's company very much. After about four months, I knew I was falling in love."

Kris looked at Kelly's hand holding her own, squeezed once, and then looked back at the brunette Angel.

"Her name was Daphne. And before you ask, no she wasn't a redhead and didn't always wear a purple dress with a green scarf." Kris paused, and slightly smiled. "She did have a purple sweater though."

Kelly smiled back at Kris. She got the reference immediately.

"We told each other just about everything. We were each other's sounding board whenever we had a lousy day, or a problem with another cadet, whatever. No matter how rotten I was feeling, talking to and spending time with Daphne always cheered me up, always made me feel better about myself. And it was the same with her.

"After about two months of spending so much time with each other, we decided to rent an apartment together. You know, share expenses and such. And that worked out great! We both saved money, she taught me how to cook some amazing meals, I schooled her on the finer points of bluffing at poker, and we would dream together about how we were going to be the best cops in San Francisco. Eventually I stopped dating, because I was looking forward to spending time with Daphne, and not really wanting to do much of anything else. I don't remember Daphne dating much or at all before we moved in together, and I know she didn't date at all while we were living together. At that point in time, I didn't think anything else but the idea of her and I were really close friends.

"I'm not sure who started it, maybe Daphne but probably me, we began to play flirt with each other. Just winks and smiles mostly, and occasionally touching, or bumping into each other 'on accident'. It seemed like an easy progression to our friendship, at least to me. Daphne had fun with it too. The play flirting eventually included the both of us dressing fairly revealingly. Not blatantly walking around the apartment half-naked or anything, but wearing short or tight clothing, more often than not without underwear. We only did this at home, but there were a few occasions she or I would wear a pair of really short shorts or go bra-less in a tight t-shirt when we would be grocery shopping or clothes shopping or whatnot."

Kris paused in thought. "Sound familiar?"

"Yes," Kelly replied. "Sounds like us over the last year."

"Yep." Kris reached for the last piece of toast, and began to tear off small pieces to eat.

"Okay, question. Was the LAPD academy anal on uniform appearance?"

"Oh yeah! It seemed like I could never get my uni lint-free enough for the instructors. I had a lint roller in my purse the entire time I was there!" Kelly remembered that damn roller used to accumulate all sorts of things while in her purse.

"SFPD was no different. Another advantage of Daphne and I living together was we could inspect each other's uniform prior to the start of the day. It made one less thing for each of us to worry about, and we'd do this prior to leaving the apartment every day for the academy.

"At some point this routine made its way into our play flirting. Even before going out for a bite to eat wearing our civilian clothes, we would brush each other off before leaving. We'd laugh and say stuff like 'have to be presentable'. That eventually progressed to where it seemed the only lint or dirt we could find on each other was on the seat of our pants or shorts, or the front of our shirts.

"After two months of Daphne and me living like this, I began to wonder about a lot of things that we were doing. Because I would occasionally catch myself looking at her in a very non-friendly sort of way. She was always very pretty, but there were times I would lose myself in the sight of her beauty, or in the sexiness of her body, and I began to think. Think about her, and think about myself. And I would catch glimpses of her looking at me as well. It was kinda weird, but then again it was kinda nice."

Kelly thought about her own sleepless nights having the same thoughts about Kris, about herself, and about stepping through a doorway.

"One Friday, before we were going to make a road trip to Venice Beach for the weekend, Daphne suggested we try on our swim suits before we left. It had been awhile since either of us had worn them, and she wanted to make sure they still fit and weren't torn or anything. It would save us the hassle of trying to find a suit we'd like when we got there, instead of taking our time to shop before we left in the event either of our suits needed to be replaced. I agreed, because it was a common sense suggestion. Be prepared, right?

"We went into our own bedrooms, and changed into our suits. Remember that brown and white striped bikini I wore during our case in Hawaii?"

"I do indeed." Kelly glanced at Kris' chest briefly, then back to Kris' eyes. "It fit you very well." Kelly smiled at the memory.

Kris did not miss Kelly's look, and winked at Kelly when their eyes met. "Thanks! I thought so too."

"I had bought it very recently then, and after I put it on I went to Daphne's bedroom. She had just tied off the top of her bikini, and was adjusting how it fit around her chest. She looked up and saw me, and asked what I thought. I stood there, looking at Daphne wearing a bikini that left very little to my imagination, and got lost in the sight of her beauty. I don't think I said anything to her, and I'm not sure I could've if I had wanted to."

Kelly flashed back to last night, and how she felt looking at Kris before their first kiss. She could totally understand what Kris had experienced with Daphne at that moment.

"Daphne slowly walked over to me, and put her hand on my bikini top. 'You have some lint on your top, Kris,' she said in a voice I had never heard her use before. Her hand slowly brushed against the fabric covering my breasts, and all I could do was experience her touch. Her eyes were so beautiful.

"'So do you,' I remember saying, and I started to wipe off imaginary lint from her top."

Kris paused, and ate a couple of pieces of toast. Kelly watched her struggle with what to say next as she ate.

Kris looked back at Kelly and said, "Let's just say we never made that road trip."

Kris took another bite of toast.

"That was after two months of living together, and four months of knowing her. It felt strange, but not strange at the same time. Strange because I was falling in love with another woman, but not strange because I was falling in love with a very beautiful person. We talked a lot about what was happening between us. She confided to me that she was a lesbian, but in no way did she expect a straight girl like me to fall for her. I didn't either! But over time with her, I came to the realization I wasn't straight, and probably wasn't bi either. My luck with men prior to meeting Daphne, and the short time I dated after meeting her, was piss poor at best! I thought it was due to my bad taste in men, but I realized it was my wrong choice in potential partners."

Kris paused in thought. Her blue eyes were bright when she continued.

"Truthfully, I don't like labels, Kelly. We live and love how we choose."

Kelly stood up and leaned over towards Kris and gave her a kiss. It was slightly passionate, but more of reassurance. Kris moaned softly before Kelly pulled back and sat down.

"I agree Kris."

"Daphne and I never told anyone about us, and no one really bothered us if they did know. For one, we were discrete while out in public. No more short shorts outside the apartment! Our academy work never faltered. As a matter of fact, we both were in the running for top cadet of our class. Our lives were very good.

"Less than two months prior to graduation, Daphne got a phone call from home. From her reaction to it, it was very bad news. I didn't know how bad it was until she finished, hung up the phone and started to cry.

"The call was from her sister, who lived with their mother in Seattle. Her mother had slipped and had fallen while she was cleaning the house. She hit her head when she landed, and had to be taken to the hospital. When the doctors finished examining her, they ordered some scans of her brain. The results of those scans revealed a tumor."

"Oh my god!"

"My exact statement to Daphne when she told me the news. She was crying, I was crying, it was horrible."

Kris stopped as a tear made its way down one cheek. She wiped it away with her napkin. Kelly could feel herself begin to tear up, watching Kris relive this memory.

"The next day Daphne told me she needed to move back home to be with her mom. I could understand her reasoning behind it, but a selfish part of me wanted her to stay. Stay with me, and stay to graduate from the academy. But I also knew family came first, and the right thing for her to do was be with her family. That didn't make my hurt any less painful or easier to deal with though.

"I don't want to tell you about the day she left, because frankly, and no offense Kelly, that is between Daphne and me. Maybe someday I'll tell you. I will say we parted still very much in love with each other, and I will always cherish the time we had together. She has found another partner, and is very happy. We still keep in touch, and the best news of all is her mom's tumor was benign, was removed, and she's still alive and kicking. And that's all any of us could've hoped for I suppose."

Kris took a deep breath, exhaled, and got up off the bar stool. She began collecting the plates off the bar, and Kelly rose to help. Both Angels worked in silence as the dishes were washed, rinsed, and placed next to the sink on top of a towel to dry. Kelly gently took Kris' hand and led them both over to the couch. The same couch that played such a big part in the start of their journey together. They both sat down at the same time.

Kris was hesitant to meet Kelly's concerned look, and Kelly had to encourage Kris by placing her finger under the blonde Angel's chin and gently lifting it. Kris's eyes were red, but not teary. She smiled, and Kelly smiled back.

"This is going to sound like the biggest understatement of the year, but that had to have been the best and worst memory to relive and tell. However, I realize by telling me all of that lets me know you care about me quite a lot. And that's probably another understatement. I care a lot about you too Kris. More than care, it's…"

"Kelly…"

"Please Kris, let me finish."

Kris nodded her head, and her eyes were completely focused on Kelly.

"I look at you, and see a very beautiful woman. But I also look at you and see a very beautiful person. In fact, so beautiful in both instances you've caused me to think a lot about myself, and how I want to live my life. I don't like labels either, Kris."

Kelly reached out and took one of Kris' hands in to her own.

"I understand now, at least a little, why you were so afraid to tell me your feelings for me. I did know something was there between us, something that was more than just friendship. I'm a detective you know."

They both laughed a little, and Kelly could see and feel Kris relax.

"I had a very good idea about you. Some days you were as subtle as a hammer, like during our last morning briefing. That outfit… damn you looked sexy good in it!"

"That was the point."

"Point received and acknowledged! But you never said anything directly to me about how you felt, so I kept on wondering and guessing. But it wasn't as if that street was only one way. I don't think I ever used a hammer, but I'm pretty sure there were days where I was fairly obvious in my feelings for you."

"Like when you would occasionally get real close to me when I was reading or writing something, and try to pawn that off as checking out what I was doing? Those occasions usually coincided when I was wearing my favorite perfume," Kris said with a smile and a wink. "I'm a detective too you know." 

"Well… okay, busted. Guilty as charged. But I don't regret it, don't regret any of it."

Kelly looked down at the two hands still clasped together. That sight carried a lot of symbolism to Kelly, and encouraged her to continue. She looked back at Kris' beautiful eyes.

"As I said I don't like labels either Kris, because it really doesn't matter if I'm bisexual, or gay, or whatever. I'm still attracted to men, but as of this moment, and over almost the entire past year, _you_ have been the only person I've been attracted to. And _that_ is the only thing that matters, right?"

"Right."

"But I don't want you to think you are an 'experiment', or a rebound from a prior failed relationship. Trust me Kris you are neither. I've loved and lost more than once in my life, and I had basically put having a relationship on the back burner and concentrated on my work at Townsend Investigations. I didn't miss having a 'significant other' at all. Then you began working with Sabrina and me a year and a half ago, and I can honestly say my life during those eighteen months has been the best time of my life.

"I have an amazing career, even with its dangers," Kelly fake coughed while saying "landing a jet," which caused the both of them to laugh.

"I work alongside two women, who together we can do just about anything… and look damn good while doing it! We have a boss who is as equally illusive as he is caring and giving. And we have Bosley."

They both laughed again, but both women knew Bosley was an important part of what made Townsend Investigations excel at whatever case they were given. Kelly looked down at their still clasped hands. She raised them, turned them slightly, and looked back at Kris.

"I also see this. This simple gesture of two hands together. I see a beginning with this simple gesture. A beginning of two people wanting to start a journey together, wanting to start something new and beautiful.

"I have to admit, Kris, I'm more than a little nervous. Hell, I debated on whether or not to give you a hug this morning!" Kelly laughed a little, and looked down at their hands for a beat, then raised her head. Kris' eyes met hers, and the smile the blonde Angel wore was beautiful.

"But you did anyway, and it felt good, didn't it?"

"It did."

"Good! It felt good to me too. I'm nervous too Kelly. Just because I've been with another woman before doesn't make me an expert in what is happening with us. But I do know we have an advantage compared to how most relationships start: we were best friends first. Still are, right?"

"Right!"

"There you go; a great foundation to build from! And I very much would like to find out what we can build together."

Kris leaned towards Kelly, placed her free hand on the brunette Angel's cheek, and gave Kelly a kiss. Kelly felt the warmth and passion flow from it, and she returned the kiss with an eagerness that surprised her. Kelly could feel her body begin to warm up, letting her know it was very much enjoying what Kris was doing. It was a feeling Kelly hadn't experienced in a long time, and was very welcome.

They both broke off the kiss at the same time, out of breath and not minding one bit.

Kelly glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall, and realized they had to be at the office in less than an hour. That didn't give much time for her to go home and get different clothes for the day.

"I hate to be a buzz kill here, but we need to get our butts moving to make it to work on time. As much as I want to stay right here and continue this, Sabrina, Bosley, and Charlie need us. And I still need to pick up a change of clothes from my house, which means I gotta get dressed and be on the road now."

Kelly leaned over and kissed Kris again, this time in more of an apology than in passion. They both stood up, and Kelly picked up her clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Kris asked.

Kelly blushed slightly during her reply. "As dumb as this sounds Kris, I'm not quite comfortable changing clothes in front of you. Crazy right?"

"Not crazy at all. In fact, kind of sweet. But don't bother, I've got to get ready too, and I'll be in my bedroom doing that while you can change out here. Don't bother about the daybed, I'll take care of it when I get home tonight. And you can take the nightshirt with you."

Kris began to walk to her bedroom, but stopped to look at how Kelly looked in her nightshirt. She eyed the brunette Angel with very lustful eyes.

"Besides, you look damn sexy in it, especially when you raise the hem!"

"Oh, you noticed?" Kelly jokingly asked.

"Of course I did. I'm a detective you know." Kris threw Kelly a wink.

Kelly walked over to Kris and wrapped her arms around her. Nervousness aside, holding Kris in her arms was getting to be a very enjoyable feeling. And one she wanted to continue to experience on a very regular basis.

"So I've been told," Kelly replied as she kissed Kris' forehead. "Buzz kill again, we gotta get moving! I'll knock on your bedroom door before I leave, and I'll lock the door on my way out."

Kelly reluctantly let Kris go out of her hug, and motioned with a glance towards the bedroom.

"Better get moving girl!"

Kris smiled, gave Kelly a quick kiss. "See you at work, girl!" She entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Kelly pulled off Kris' (hers now!) nightshirt and began putting on last night's clothes. She could not believe how much her life had changed in the last twenty-four hours! But no time to think about all of that, she still had to make a stop at her house. As she finished dressing, Kelly made a mental note to take a change of clothes with her to put in her locker at the office. She remembered kidding Kris about the fact of keeping clothes at work, but when Kris had returned from the police precinct and wanted to get out of her 'school girl outfit' (for the lack of a better term), having another set of clothes at the office made perfect sense. Kelly now felt a little embarrassed about teasing the blonde Angel. Who's the smart one now, she thought with a smile. Kris!

Kelly opened the front door, and turned the lock in the doorknob to lock it. She reached over and gave the bedroom door three quick but loud knocks.

"See you at work Kris! Drive safe!" She stood in place waiting for a reply.

A muffled "Will do, you too!" from Kris informed Kelly message received and understood.

Kelly exited the beach house, closed the door, turned the doorknob to make sure it was locked, and made her way to the Mustang. If traffic cooperated with her, she should make it to the office just in time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something to think about: the first season of Charlie's Angels premiered on TV almost 40 years ago (as of this writing). Kelly and Sabrina don't look a day over 29, and Kris surely doesn't look any older than 25! On the DVDs at least ;-)
> 
> Post PostScript: I have begun to post the main story that Revelation Time (RT) will be a part of. I'm fairly certain RT will be modified when it eventually is merged into the main story, but I will keep this here in its current form. If you're interested, the main story (Angel's Law) can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8040856/chapters/18415939 It is paused for the moment, but not abandoned.


End file.
